


Lies My Boss Told Me

by vx3 (Vix_La_Rue)



Category: Rules of Engagement (TV)
Genre: Advice from Audrey, Biphobia, Cissexism, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Drunken Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Misogyny, Racism, Resolved Sexual Tension, Russell Has Issues, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Work In Progress, commitment issues, implied child neglect, takes place after s07e09, will stay as close to canon as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vix_La_Rue/pseuds/vx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russel can't brush off this incident with Radha like he has so many other things. Timmy won't allow him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies My Boss Told Me

Timmy knew he should have let it go. This should have gotten swept under the rug, as any awkward moment between him and Mr. Dunbar did. And, oh, were there many of those. From mistakenly feeling each other up beneath a dinner table to pretending to be a couple, Timmy's life was made chaotic by his boss. Mr. Dunbar trying to turn his girlfriend into Timmy took the cake.

And yet, the older man had the nerve to twist the situation around to place the blame on Timmy. Timmy always knew him to be a master of denial, an expert at manipulating to get his way. The ignorant, white buffoon even somehow managed to win over Timmy's parents and tricked them into believing Russell Dunbar was a decent human being. How did he do it? The only people Mr. Dunbar was honest with about who he was were Timmy and their friends, and even then, Timmy felt as though he was the only one of them who knew the extent of Russell's underhandedness and depravity.

How many times did Timmy have to humiliate himself, go out of his way, stay up all night, sacrifice his own lunch hour, lie to countless women, even break the law? And for what? For a job. Timmy heard many times, “I don't care how bad the job market is. I wouldn't put up with it if I were you.” He knew they were right, and it took quite a while for Timmy to understand why he stayed. He couldn't believe it at all.

Tonight, Timmy found himself called upon to perform duties far beyond those of his job description. Mr. Dunbar dragged Mr. Rhodes out for drinks after work, despite Adam's protest. Adam had left long since then, leaving Russell to get drunk alone. This resulted in Timmy receiving a phone call at two in the morning and having to listen to Russell whine that he wanted Timmy to take him home. “Mr. Dunbar, would it really be such an inconvenience to just call yourself a cab?” Timmy asked, as unconcerned with the contempt in his voice as usual.

“I can't remember where I live,” Russell said in a small voice.

Rolling his eyes, despite the futility, Timmy gave in and said, “Alright, alright. I'm on my way. Where are you?” After Mr. Dunbar told him the location of the bar he was stranded at, Timmy dragged himself out of bed and got dressed.

It wasn't as though he'd been woken up. Timmy couldn't sleep and was in the middle of a Boston Legal rerun. Regardless, here he was, once again dropping everything for a man who treated him like a servant, mocked everything about his culture, and was practically a walking STD. It made no sense. Timmy shook his head in disbelief at himself, when he caught himself fixing his hair in the mirrored panel in the elevator.

Once at the bar, Timmy scanned the room for Mr. Dunbar. It was quite easy to spot him. How many other effeminate viking elves were there in this city? He seemed very dejected, sitting at the bar by himself, staring morosely into his beer. Timmy went up to Russell and put his hand on his shoulder hesitantly. Did Mr. Dunbar still feel awkward about what happened the other day?

Apparently not, since when their eyes met, Russell smiled and threw his arms around Timmy. “I thought you weren't coming,” he said. “It's so good to see you.” Timmy couldn't help feeling flustered at the contact. Russell was rarely so physical with him, let alone in an affectionate manner. Uninhibited drunkenness would do that to a man.

Russell clung to Timmy as they stepped outside, and Timmy helped him into the cab. The blond was unusually quiet the whole ride back to his place. Any moment, Timmy expected Mr. Dunbar to begin talking about a woman he met in the bar, or to make fun of Timmy's accent. Occasionally, he'd quietly laugh to himself, but that was it. Timmy also couldn't help but notice the glances Russell kept shooting his way.

Timmy was unsure how far he would be taking Mr. Dunbar into his apartment. He figured he would know as soon as the other let him go. That didn't happen, though. Timmy found himself holding his intoxicated boss in his arms, in said boss' bedroom, and Russell didn't appear to be letting go of Timmy any time soon. A slight upward turn came to Russell's lips as he drawled, “Timir...” and batted his eyelashes at Timmy.

“Sir...” Timmy uttered, not sure what sort of signals he was being sent. It was always hard to tell with this man. However, things were cleared up when Russell kissed him. It wasn't chaste, but it wasn't necessarily passionate. There were just lips haphazardly brushing against each other and booze breath. It could barely even be considered a kiss.

As Russell's lips left Timmy's, Timmy expected Russell to laugh at him, for this to be all some elaborate, convoluted joke. He expected Mr. Dunbar to come to his senses and be repulsed. Russell just smiled at him expectantly. Timmy knew where this was going to go. He just couldn't, though.

“Sir, you're very drunk,” Timmy said.

“And you, sir,” Russell drawled. “Are very sexy.” Timmy didn't know how to respond to that. In all honesty, he always did suspect Mr. Dunbar harboured a sexual interest in him. The man certainly got off on his humiliation. Russell was convinced he was straight, though, so Timmy never expected to have to deal with something like this.

A reaction was finally forced from Timmy when Russell started mouthing at his neck. He shoved the other man away, and Russell fell back onto the bed, only for him to respond, “Yeah, now we're getting somewhere.”

“No, sir,” Timmy exclaimed sternly, trying to regain his composure. He was in control of the situation. He would not allow Mr. Dunbar to make him another meaningless conquest. “No, we are not.”

As Russell looked up at Timmy, he seemed hurt to be rejected. Daring to step closer, Timmy said, “You are intoxicated, and you will regret it in the morning.”

“But what if I don't?” Russell asked, as he sat up. His voice was soft and practically childlike.

“Just trust me, Russell,” Timmy said. It was the smallest things that pulled at Timmy's heartstrings, (because any good things about Russell were small and easy to overlook) and the genuine smile Russell gave him was one of them.

“Okay,” Russell said. “But, Timmy.”

“Yes?” Timmy asked. Maybe he should have expected it, but he didn't, when Russell grabbed him by his tie and pulled Timmy down to kiss him again. It was firmer and chaste, and when Russell pulled away, he smiled at Timmy's surprised expression. Timmy's mouth was parted, his eyes wide, and the flush that had been on his face since they entered the bedroom was deeper and more noticeable against his dark skin.

“You're cute when you make that face,” Russell said.

Standing upright again, Timmy quickly uttered, “Good night, sir” and rushed out of the apartment. Once he reached the elevator, Timmy wondered to himself, “What in the hell was that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after the episode Cooking Class, but I haven't been able to finish the first chapter until recently, since I'm working on other WIPs at the same time. So, considering the progression of the show since then, I will do my best to keep it consistent.


End file.
